


Powerful

by fanficisentrataining



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficisentrataining/pseuds/fanficisentrataining
Summary: In a hectic 8 weeks with the National Team, Julie finds her self at rock bottom one minute and on top of the world next. She feels her relationship that has lost its once great flare,  rumours start flying around so does Johnstons feelings. Will she be able to stand up and find herself amidst the confusion that she has felt for years?This Story is a long one ;) It features many funny and serious moments including the majority of the USWNT.Inspired by Major Lazers song PowerfulThis story is one of my first FanFics so be mindful, it probably won't be the best piece of literature you've ever seen. I see fanfic as a way of writing your own story no matter how far fetched they are but i find it  fun to write and play with the characteristics of everyone. I mean no disrespect to any of the people who are mentioned-I'm just letting my imagination run wild.





	1. Canada-Week 1, Day 1: 'That's Snapped'

The National team headed up to Canada to start the new 6 week series. It was going to be tough but a good test for the women. Overall they would be playing against Canada, New Zealand, Australia, then heading over to Brazil before finishing off the series in Europe by playing Sweden and finally Germany.   
After 6 hours travelling the team finally reached their hotel in Toronto, it was a clear that it was a high class hotel. There was a large open plan lobby that had the restaurant and cafe attached to it. They were not open since it was 11 pm, much to the disappointed of the women who were in desperate need of energy. Everyone made their way to their rooms, the team spread across three floors.   
Julie followed Becky into their room dragging her heavy bag behind her. Becky had offered to help but to her amusement, JJ insisted that she was okay.

"Okay what bed do you want?" Becky stopped and looked at the two double beds  
"I'll have this one" JJ came through the hallway and threw her heavy bag onto the bed closest to the wardrobe, collapsing  onto her back by the side of it. As she flopped onto the bed there was a loud series of cracks as she felt the mattress crash to the floor suddenly.  
"Woah" She shouted as her heavy suitcase rolled on top of her, trapping her on the broken bed. Becky just stood there wide eyed and mouth open before cracking up into a fit of laugher. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.

"Why was I the only person to witness that?" She held her stomach, crouching over in hysterical laughter. Julie started to crack up too, still processing what had just happened.  
"What just happened?" JJ cackled looking over to Becky who was now on her knees laughing with tears rolling down her face.  
"You broke the bed, you broke the bed" Becky managed to blurt out in between her fits of hysterics pointing at the struggling JJ, who was just making things worse as she tried to escape.  
"Are you going to help me out or just stand there and laugh at me" Julie giggled as she rolled around trying to get her bag off of her chest. Every movement granted a new crack and made her sink further down to the floor  
"Yeah, I'll get you up" Becky calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes but was still giggling when she pulled the bag off JJ, helping her up from inside of the broken bed. "You've broken the wooden beams" Becky lifted the mattress up revealing 5 of the broken wooden slats.   
"Oh shit" JJ covered her mouth looking at the damage, Becky just broke into laugher again "I cannot tell Jill about this, we will have to try and fix it"   
"Julie these are snapped" she chuckled "You can't fix that"  
"Well I'll sleep on the left side and just prop the mattress up or something" JJ grabbed the mattress and rested it on the edge of the bed frame. "Problem solved"  
"Oh yeah totally" Becky joked sarcastically "Just don't let anybody sit on it" she chuckled as she headed over to her bed. "This is how you're supposed to do it" Becky sat on her bed and gently laid back   
"Oh shut up" JJ laughed and threw a pillow at Becky, hitting her square in the face  
"Oh it's like that?" Becky stood up and walked over to JJ with the pillow in her hand. Julie quickly reached for the remaining pillow on her bed   
"Oh it's on" she smiled, letting out a mischievous giggle  
"It's on like donkey Kong" Becky chuckled  
"Wait" Julie held her hand up "Hold up" she burst into laughter "Donkey Kong?!"   
"Yeah, Donkey Kong!" Becky laughed back, lifting her pillow and whipping it towards JJs legs   
"noooooo" JJ let out a playful scream, swinging her own pillow back at Beckys shoulders, making her stumble.  
"Talk about close lining me" Becky joked, hitting JJ back with her pillow  
"Oh shut up you're not likely to dive like pinoe"   
"Ooh, I'm going to tell her you said that"   
"No you can't"   
"In fact, I'm gonna text her right now" Becky dropped her pillow and turned to reach for her bag  
"Broon, no!" Julie giggled jumping on her room mates back and held her in a play fight head lock.   
"Okay, okay" Becky tried to break away from JJ but she was too strong "you got me. Truce?"  
"Promise you won't text Pinoe?"   
"I won't" Becky chuckled  
"You sure"   
"JJ, I will tickle you" Becky laughed pinching Julie on her sides and the blonde immediately let her go, allowing her to go back to unpacking.   
"Why do we get so childish when we room together" JJ picked the pillows up from the floor throwing them back on her bed before walking over to her suitcase to un-pack.  
"I don't know. One of us ends up doing something stupid" Becky laughed, unpacking her own pillow and placing it on the top of her bed.  
"True" Julie tracking her out of the corner of her eye. She had always wondered why her friend would take her pillow everywhere with her.  
"Oh my god, can you remember when Ali fell over your pillow and stubbed her toe on the cabinet" JJ smiled letting out a giggle at the end of her sentence  
"Oh gosh, yeah. She was low-key mad" Becky laughed as she unpacked her stuff into the drawers  
"I think I'm rooming with her in New Zealand" Julie hung her clothes in the closet  
"How do you know who you're rooming with?" Becky frowned  
"I kinda took a lil' peak over Jill's shoulder and seen the sheet. You're rooming with Lyss I think"   
"Ahh that's not bad then. I'd prefer Lyss than anyone else"  
"Hey!" Julie frowned with a smile on her face and Becky chuckled  
"Oh you know what I mean, I would much rather room with you, Lyss, kriegs, ash or Kelley than any of the others" she shook her head while smirking  
"And whys that? Is it because we are absolutely amazing?" JJ bantered  
"Oh shut up" she chuckled back "it's actually because you are quiet during the nights, I can read my books then"   
"Kelley, quiet?" JJ questioned   
"Surprisingly she is quiet enough, plus she can hold interesting conversation" Becky tapped the side of her head implying that she and Kelley had 'intelligent conversations'  
"Oh sorry I forgot that you and Kelley both have the highest IQs in the team" the blonde said jokingly  
"You know it" Becky bantered back  
"So what is your IQ? It's got to be pretty high" Julie questioned with a hint of humour in her voice.   
"Well" Becky grabbed her toiletries from from her suitcase "its higher than yours" she bantered as she walked past Julie who fake gasped  
"Rebecca Sauerbrunn, I will close line you with my pillow again"   
"Julie Johnston I will tell Pinoe what said" she shouted back from the bathroom, JJ could just about hear her over the clattering of her putting her things away. Julie got up and stood in the doorway to the bathroom  
"Okay, Touché, no need to be brutal." JJ offered her hand out for Becky to shake  
"Okay, Touché it is" she shook the other woman's hand laughing.  
Julie collapsed back on the good side of her bed falling asleep almost instantly, not long followed by Becky. Their 7 am meeting before breakfast was going to be a killer.


	2. Canada-Week 1, Day 2: 'Fuzzy Feeling'

Beckys eyes began to open and squint in the slither of light that shone through the curtains. She leant out to the bed side table for her phone to check the time, it was 6:30   
"JJ?" Becky looked over to her team mates bed, confused not to see her there. "Julie?" She said a little louder so if the blonde was in the bathroom she could hear her. She was startled when she seen an arm shoot up from Julie's bed.  
"I'm alive" Her voice was croaky. The bed had collapsed again through the night, and Julie not wanting to fight with the mattress just fell back to sleep where she was.  
She rolled over and sat up on her knees, resting her head on her forearms that laid on the white sheets "this bed is not good, what time is it?" She yawned and Becky smirked shaking her head   
"6:30" Beckys voice was also croaky "we got 30 minutes"   
"Why?"JJ whined wanting to go back to sleep even if it was on a lopsided, half collapsed mattress.  
Becky got out of bed and opened the curtains warranting another whine from her roomie  
"Oh shut up" she joked walking to the bathroom "be up and standing when I come back"  
"Yes madam president" Julie bantered. 

Finally rolling out of bed, she lifted the mattress back up making it look perfectly normal and began laying out her clothes before Becky appeared from the bathroom  
"All yours" the centre back walked over to her own bed and got ready. like a zombie, JJ just stumbled past her and into the bathroom.   
As she was putting her hair up she could hear the faint singing of single ladies in the shower, she giggled to herself when she heard their door knock. Becky headed towards the main door, knocking the bathroom door as she passed, "Hurry up 'yoncé" Becky bantered to Julie before opening the main door.   
"Heeyy broon" It was Ali, somehow she was smiling at this time in the morning...She was always smiling.  
"Hey!" Becky smiled stepping aside for Ali to come in "come on in" Ali instantly moved towards the broken bed, forcing Becky to think quick. She knew that Ali would never tell but it would be better if no one knew, that way if any questions were asked it would be easier to cover up.   
"How do you open the window in here" Becky pulled Ali away from the bed and to the window, the other defender just frowned in slight confusion  
"I don't know" Ali chuckled as she was hustled over to the window "lemme see" she set her bottle down on the dresser and looked at the window. "I think you like push this thing up and push it out? I'm not sure"  
"I'm out! I'm out!" JJ stumbled out of the bathroom, slightly startling the two women, who swung around to look at her.   
"Alright, we will meet you outside" Becky walked towards the door followed by Ali as JJ frantically got ready.

**7AM**

Everyone filtered into the small conference room that was set up for them, the coaches lined up at the front of the room, all prepared to deliver their plans for the next 5 days. As interesting as the coaches tried to make the meetings they did have a tendency to be boring, but they were important and key to the teams success.   
Julie and Becky made their way to the back as they were the last to get into the room, Ashlyn had saved Ali a seat closer to the front, lucky for her.  
The head coach, Jill, stood up and walked over to the projected screen on the wall  
"Okay ladies" she started clicking the remote in her hand, changing the PowerPoint slide "first order of business, How are we all feeling?" She smiled out into a room of tired faces. An unenthusiastic 'great' was groaned by the majority of the women, with others just nodding.  
"Okay" she clicked the button again revealing the schedule "Gym day is the remainder of today and all day tomorrow, please consult Dawn to get your personal plans. Days 4 and 5 are what we all love" she clicked once more "Field trainings. Day 4 Training is going to be focusing on our chemistry and our style of play through mini games, day 5 is going to be mainly set pieces for the forwards and backs. Then day 6 of course is.." she clicked again revealing a whole new slide with previous pictures of the teams match ups with Canada, stats and figures all lined up. "Game day!" She earned a better response from the women with a few 'whoop's and 'yeah's through the room "We stick to the structures girls and we can do this"

**7.57AM**

Julie's eyes felt heavy as the meeting finally drew to a close, she couldn't wait to get out and get some breakfast. She glanced at Becky who hadn't moved throughout the entire presentation, she was completely focused and it showed. The experienced defender had taken on board everything the coaches had said, making a mental note of her roles, JJ admired her for that ability. Being able to remain engaged in these types of things where tough, especially at this time.   
The blonde followed suit with the rest of the team and walked down towards Dawn to collect her gym plan  
"Let's get to work then" Becky sighed behind JJ as she took her plan off Dawn, a smirk appearing on her face as she strolled to the door "what have you got" Becky smiled as she looked up from her own plan to see the huge smirk on JJs face.  
"I've got the bike and then some medicine ball lifts" she raised her eyebrows in thanks as Becky held the door for her.  
"Ohh nice, I got the same" Becky followed her through the door and down the corridor as they headed to the dining room.  
"Gonna be a fun day" the blonde said with a smirk still plastered on her face. 

**3.48PM**

Becky wiped the sweat away from her brow as she continued to pedal, pushing through the massive burning in her quads. She tried to use the TV as a distraction but it wasn't making much difference. She could feel her lunch heavy in her stomach, she couldn't wait until the clock turned to 4. Julie on the other hand was making light work of the 3 minute intervals.  
"How are you getting through these so easily?" Becky chuckled as the beep sounded for their rest period   
"I don't know, I always find the bikes easier, anything to do with strengthening I love" the blonde shrugged  
"This is cardio though, don't you think?" Becky frowned at the defenders answer  
"Yeah but with the resistance the bike is set we are strengthening more than anything"  
"Good point" once again their rest came to an end and the intense 3 minutes started again.   
Becky pushed hard, her legs were screaming but she was comforted when she seen JJ starting to struggle. It's not that she wants her to struggle but at least Becky knows she was human this way. Every fibre of their beings were telling them to stop, their hearts racing and pain streaking through their bodies. Finally, the final beep sounded, Becky got off the bike her legs weak like Jelly, she crouched down in exhaustion.  
"Nope" Julie grabbed her underneath her arm "Up" she managed to spit out between her fast breaths.   
"And you're saying that this isn't cardio" Becky said with her hands above her head and breathless.  
"Yeah but the pain is in your legs am I right" Julie smiled and winked at Becky as she walked over to get her water. Beckys eyes followed her over.  
"Not completely" smirking slightly and shaking her head at the cheeky remark.

** 9.30 PM **

"Well it's getting late, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" Alyssa stood up from Beckys bed "Tell Zach he had a good game for me" the goal keeper smiled at JJ, who just giggled. She knew it must've been hard for Lyss, a hardcore Patriots fan to say that about the Eagles player.   
"Will do" JJ smiled back  
"Bye" Becky called just as Alyssa exited the door.   
"Man I'm tired" Becky yawned getting into her bed sheets "you mind if I head to sleep?"  
"No of course not" Julie shook her head, looking at her phone. The blonde was probably texting Zach. "Do you want the light off?" She looked over too see Becky cuddling into her pillow. She nodded over to JJ who let out a little smirk as she knocked off the light. 

** 2.06 AM **  
Becky was woken sharply by a loud noise, not quite sure what was going on she sat upright in her bed and reached for the light, switching it on.  
"JJ?" Her voice cracked. "What are you doing?" She looked over to see Julie rolled up against the collapsed bed frame again  
"I don't know I must move a lot in my sleep" Julie climbed out of bed, her hair in her face as she attempted to fix the broken bed  
"Come on" Becky opened her bed sheet "get in" her eyes closed  
"Do you mind?" Julie moved quickly over to Beckys bed.  
"Of course not, jump in. Quick it's cold" JJ switched the light back off and quickly hopped into Becky's bed, feeling the heat radiate of her fellow defender as she laid facing her.  
"Oh god, you're freezing" Becky frowned wrapping her arm around the blonde.  
"It is freezing in here" She snuggled her head into Beckys arm as the captain put her chin on top of JJs head. Julie felt a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she felt the other woman's body so close, she chose to ignore it. She knew the feeling and she was not going to be embracing it at this time in the night. Although, she probably won't be able to ignore it forever. She couldnt the last time she felt it.


	3. Canada-Week 1, Day 3: 'You know me too well'

Becky chuckled to herself as she read her book. She could hear the whining of JJ coming from the bathroom.   
"You okay in there?"   
"Yah!" Julie shouted a little louder than expected "can you uh-" The blondes thoughts were scrambled by how cold the bath was "can you bring my phone in please? I think it's on charge!"   
Becky scanned the room and seen the phone on the counter by the mirror "I got it" she placed her book down and moved to get the phone. Picking it up she noticed the screen was shattered. "How'd ya manage to smash it like that?" She walked in to the bathroom "I'm surprised it still works!"   
"Ahh it was an accident" Julie took the phone from Becky "Thanks"  
"No problem" Becky turned to leave the bathroom "do you want the door shut?" She looked back at JJ, who nodded at her as she held her phone to her ear. Guessing that JJ wanted some privacy, she got back on her bed put her ear phones and continued reading her book. Would she regret it?

*Phone Call*

"Hey" Julie smiled at the sound of Zach's voice on the end of the call.  
"Hi sweetheart" she smiled into the phone a slight quiver in her voice as the cold water froze her to the bone  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah I'm in the Ice Bath. I swear Dawn makes the ice super cold somehow"  
"Super cold?" Zach chuckled   
"Yeah it sounds stupid but yeah. Wish you could give me a hug right now" she looked down and played with the promise ring on her finger  
"I'm headed down to Florida with the team in a couple days time" He quickly changed the subject to JJs surprise.  
"Oh- that's great babe. When are you headed down?"   
"Monday"  
"I'll be in New Zealand then"  
"Yup" he bluntly answered  
"So how are you headed down there"  
"I just am" he changed the subject again, JJ never knew that he had a game against the dolphins so soon "hey who are you rooming with nowadays?"  
"Becky?"  
"Who's that"  
"Sauerbrunn, Becky Sauerbrunn."  
"..."  
"You know, the one I look up too"  
"I though her name was Ramon or something"  
"Okay first, it's Rampone and second, I'm talking about Becky, the one I talk about 90% of the time when I tell you about camp"  
"Oh yeah, I remember"   
"Then I'm rooming with Ali in New Zealand"  
"Sweet...Well I gotta go babe but I'll call you soon?"  
"Yeah well I have field training tomorrow so I'll probably ring you around 4 pm?"  
"Yeah sure whatever. Bye, love you"  
"Love you, by-" the phone call ended short.   
Julie felt disheartened by the phone call, Zach was blunt which was strange. He was normally very open and talkative. Maybe he was just busy.

Becky took out her earphones as she seen JJ appear from the bathroom. The blonde was clearly agitated.  
"Do you wanna talk about it?" Becky closed her book and put it down  
"Not really" she folded her training kit, putting it away before disappearing back into the bathroom and Becky picked her book back up and began reading   
"Why do men not care" JJ came storming out of the bathroom not 10 seconds after she entered it  
"So you do wanna talk about it" Becky sat back up again putting her book down for the second time.  
"He tells me that this tour is too long to be apart for when we live in separate states anyway. The only difference now is that I'm in a separate country, we still have ways to communicate!"  
"Weren't you just on the phone to him?" Becky frowned trying to make sense of Julie's rant  
"Yes! That's exactly the point!" Becky was truly confused now "He couldn't care less when I told him about our training or where I was going to be when he is in Florida"  
"Wait he's going to Florida"  
"Yeah! And he changed the subject so quickly when I asked why! I'm just assuming he has a game against the Dolphins down there. He doesn't pay attention to anything i say anymore, I told him I was rooming with you and he knows who you are because I have told him and he's like 'who' and then he called Rampone Raymond or some shit, I'm so freakin annoyed" Julie threw her phone onto the bed and it collapsed "and this piece of shit!" She kicked the side of the bed "how the hell am I going to sleep on this crap" her eyes started to well up, her emotions ruling her actions.  
"Hey, hey, hey" Becky got up off her bed and moved quickly over to the upset JJ "We are going to have a girls night" she reached over to the blonde and pulled her into a hug "where we can just complain about how much we are aching and how freaking cold it is here" JJ tucked her head into the captains shoulder "and then you haven't got to sleep on this piece of shit because you can jump in my bed with me" She rubbed the defenders back before JJ pulled away nodding and wiping her eyes.   
"Wanna watch a film?" Becky smiled   
"Is it Harry Potter?" JJ let out a weak smile as she looked at the other centre back searching through her travel bag. As the blonde finished her sentence Becky spun around with a goofy grin on her face   
"You know me too well" The centre back turned the TV on as JJ made herself comfortable on her captains bed  
"Thank you" she watched Becky close the curtains as the film started.  
"For what" Becky threw her pillow onto the bed before laying on it  
"Being here" JJ blankly looked at the screen.   
"Always" Becky smiled warmly tapping JJs knee. The blonde looked over to her captain. There it was again, that fussy feeling. She drew her attention back up to the screen, suppressing the pit in her stomach as she rested her head on Becky's shoulder.


	4. Canada-Week 1, Day 5: Field Trainning - 'Something Different'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to update as much as I can but here’s a quick chapter with some more characters to add to the fun :)

* Training *  
"It's so cold" JJ chartered her teeth on the bench next to Becky  
"It is absolutely freezing" Becky shivered putting her boots on and standing up, quickly followed by Julie who put her arms out to hug Becky. She pulled her in and hugged her, feeling her muscles tremor in the cold.   
"Come on let's go warm up" Becky pulled away from the hug and began jogging half heartedly out onto the field.   
Becky was starting to notice some changes in Julie's manner. The way the centre back was holding her self lately, it almost felt like Julie was flirting, not that she was complaining. She knew JJ was hooked on Zach and was quite 'touchy-feely' anyway. Always giving hugs or getting hugged, it was just her personality. But it seemed a tad different recently, just little changes, like the blonde resting her head on her shoulder, holding her in a hug for just a bit longer, snuggling into Becky whenever she could. She would walk and stand by her, which was fine but on other tours when they have roomed together, JJ would often branch out a little more. Maybe Becky was just reading into things too much.  
But this is where she got confused by the vibes she was getting from JJ. Julie was straight and in a relationship so why is she acting so strangely? And why was Becky herself even entertaining this thought. JJ was one of her best friends, it would complicate things a whole lot. As the rush of thoughts flew through the Defenders head she was suddenly interrupted by Ashlyns voice.   
"Becky, Me, You and Lindsey are playing JJ, Moe and Lyss in tennis" the goalkeeper strutted past her, but Lindsey wasn't by her side.   
"Where's Horan?" Becky questioned as she followed the GoalKeeper, pulling the ball beneath her feet.  
"She's-" Harris turned around expecting to see the mid fielder on her heel, looking around she spotted her talking to Dahlkemper "why is she talking to Abby" Ashlyn frowned. When Jill told her to do something, Horan would normally be the first to do it. But there she was with Dahlkemper, both had the Goofiest look on their faces.  
"I have no idea" Becky also frowned, flicking the ball up and into her hands, observing the strange behaviour between the two.  
"Hey! Horan!" Lindsey's head snapped to look at Ashlyn. Abby instantly walking away from her and over to her own group, giggling.  
"Let's go" Ash called before turning and continuing to walk towards the tennis grid. But Becky read into the way Dahlkemper and Horan were talking to one another, their body language, the way the have been lately. Something had to be going on.

* 8.30 PM *

"Hey do you notice a difference in Linds and Abby today?" Julie casually sat down on her bed after switching the main light off. Becky looked up from her phone, a bit caught of guard but also relieved that she wasn't the only one to see it.  
"Oh my gosh, I thought I was the only one to notice"   
"Like why are they acting so- I don't know" Julie sighed searching for the right word as she took a bite of the 'healthy bars' that had been provided for the players, they tasted horrendous but JJ was hungry so she didn't care.  
"Strange?" The blonde gave Becky a thumbs up as her Mouth was full "Yeah, I did notice. It's almost as if there something going on" Becky looked back down at her phone.  
"Yeah definitely, they have grown quite close since rooming together last camp" JJ took another bite out of the bar.  
"They aren't rooming now though, are they?" Becky looked dead ahead, slightly frowning.  
"No, I don't think so"  
"Well that's one thing" Becky chuckled  
"Are you going to tell Carli? Or Jill"   
"Nah, I'm just going to play the ignorance card if they ask. Too complicated" JJ nodded as she frowned down at her own phone.  
"All good?" Becky looked up concerned about the frown on JJs face  
"Yeah, just some strange comments on social media"  
"Meh, what's new, take no notice" Becky shrugged   
"Are you sure I'm okay to sleep in with you?"  
"Yeah sure" Becky nodded "I mean are you okay with it?" She looked up to the blonde.  
"Yeah" JJ quickly broke the eye contact and walked over to the dresser.   
"I'm heading in the shower" she grabbed her towel  
"Okay 'yoncé" Becky frowned and chuckled slightly, looking back at her phone  
"Screw you" JJ giggled back.


	5. Canada-Week 1, Day 6: Game Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first game of the series creates pressure which brings out the best and worst in players. Who will keep their heads under pressure?

It was the 67th minute and it was still 0-0. It had been a physical game and it was showing no signs of slowing down. Canada had just brought at set of fresh legs onto the park, JJ knew it was going to test the back line to the max. They were young, fit and bold - a good but deadly combination.  
The US stood their ground, sticking to their game plan to build from the back. All four backs had their shots at trying to create something, but it was Kelley who finally made ground with a quick one two with Dunn before unleashing a powerful through ball to Carli who took the chance that was in front of her and smashed it to the back of the net. The US was up 1-0 and by this point, there was just 14 minutes left to play.   
The Canadians hit straight back, quick passing around the mid field allowed space to open up behind the back line. Sheer chaos broke out as midfield started to ball chase, Julie zeroed into the Canadian on the wing.   
"She mine! I got!" JJ shouted as loud as she could as she closed the space of the defender wisely. Cornering her off by allowing her to think that she had more space but in reality she was shutting herself down.   
"Tackle! Tackle!" Carli screamed as she began to follow the ball  
"Keep it up JJ" Becky called over Carli, she wasn't quite sure what the midfielder was thinking, the team was still trying to regroup.   
Out of nowhere Carli came in from behind and took the Canadian out, a foul instantly being called.  
"Damn it what where you thinking? I had it covered!" JJ pleaded with Carli.   
"Oh please I had no choice" Carli snapped back.   
The girls set up for a free kick and the ball bouced around in the box before being cleared by Kelley. But the Canadians kept pace. They wanted a goal. They took a quick throw in up at the half way and the US instantly pressured them, Carli flying up far too quickly allowing a gap to open up. 'Dang it!' Julie muttered under her breath as she noticed that Kelley had to slip off her mark to clean up the mess that Carli had just made. Sinclair was wide open.   
"Becky push up!" JJ called and supported her captains blindside.   
The experienced defender was enough to make Sinclair back off the box but wasn't enough to stop her cross. Four Canadians rushed the box, JJ and sonnet were outnumbered but threw everything they could into the defence. The ball bounce around like It had before but this time the last bounce was almost in slow motion. Julie looked up and seen the Canadian lock back to shoot and her instincts kicked in. The shot was low and powerful. The blonde slid and kicked the ball away but at a price. She hit the post and everyone could hear it, over the players screaming, over the crowds gasp.  
The cold conditions mixed with the hard hit to her leg meant that the centre back started suffering from severe crap, not to mention the purple marks that had already started to appear. She knew it was her night in Canada over. All thanks to the blunders of mid field. One thing she could remember in her disappointment was Becky tapping her on the shoulder and saying calmly but firmly.   
"Be humble and human" with a smile. This is why she looked up to her the way she did....


	6. Canada-Week 1, Day 7: Travel

The women had now been in the air for about 8 Hours and bodies were starting to ache. They had already gone through their recovery but the delays at the airport had really taken its toll.  
After everybody had agreed before leaving that the best way to get through the travel may be to move around and switch seats, that way everyone can keep the conversation fresh and stretch their legs at the same time.  
After having Moe, Ashlyn and Alex next to her, Becky was in need of someone who was a bit more...Tame. She was relieved to see Carli walking up the walkway, eventually sitting next to her.  
"Hey, mind if I sit here" The other captain said as she began to sit down  
"Sure go ahead" Becky knew that she hadn't had much choice in the matter since Carli was already making herself comfortable as she opened up her magazine  
"So what are your thoughts on Dahlkemper" Carli asked bluntly as she flicked through her magazine of the forth time. The usually calm, quiet midfielder was restless, Beckys hope for peace was yet to be answered.  
"I think she held her own, she's a great player" Becky didn't take her eyes off her book  
"Better than JJ?" Carli raised her brow.  
Becky scoffed looked up and over at the other woman.  
"Hell no" she drew her attention back to her book "JJ is one of the best centre backs I've ever had the pleasure to play beside"  
"Well shit" Carli said under breath looking back at her magazine "I didn't know you admired the kid so much"  
"I just think she's a solid player, deserves the starting jersey just as much as you or I do" Becky kept her focus on her book. "Look, Dahlkemper is good, she has talent for sure, but right now? Julie is better"  
"Alright" Carli shrugged "I get you" She finally found what she had been looking for "hey have you got a pen? I wanna do this crossword" She turned the magazine to show Becky.  
"Sure get it out of my bag" The centre back pointed at the overhead cabin.  
The midfielder stood up, grabbing Beckys bag before searching the front of it for a pen.  
"Hey Carli, want to swap?"  
Beckys ears perked up as she heard Julie's voice, if anyone was going to give her some peace it was JJ.  
"What's in it for me?" Carli shrugged as the blonde got closer. Julie took notice of the magazine in Carli's hand and guessed what she was looking for.  
"Alyssa has one of those crossword books and she has pens, all the good stuff" Julie leant on the back of the midfielders chair.  
Carli looked back down at Becky who was now looking up at her.  
"Well don't look at me I don't care" The centre back chuckled.  
"Alright JJ, I'll swap" The midfielder placed the bag back up into the overhead bin and made her way to the back of the plane.

"Hey stranger" Julie smiled, gently plonking down onto the seat next to Becky.  
"Hey" Becky smiled back "Tired?" She could see that the travelling was hitting her team mate hard.  
Julie just nodded in response.  
"How's your calf feeling" Becky closed her book, sliding it into the pocket of the seat in front of her.  
"It's alright, still feels a little tense but I think it's because of the weather and the stress of travelling"  
"Well we only have 6 hours on the plane left if that's any consolation"  
"I'm hoping that I can sleep most of that. That's why I have come to sit by you" JJ smile leaning her head back on the seat and looking up at the ceiling.  
"Aww there was me thinking it was because of my personality" Becky joked  
"And there's that of course" Julie chuckled while her eyes were sealed shut. After a few seconds of silence Becky could hear the light snore of the blonde, she guess the best way to pass time was to sleep. Pushing her head back, she drifted away into her dreams.

"JJ" The blonde heared a whisper accompanied by a poke on her leg. JJ woke with an ache in her neck, her head must've rolled onto Becky's shoulder. She opened her eyes and seen Kelley crouched in the walk way.  
"Sorry to wake you but Jill says we need to put our masks on"  
"What time is it?" The blonde rubbed her eyes  
"Well, we're in New Zealand so like" The defender looked down at her phone "it says 6.45, but I don't know"  
Kelley looked disoriented herself, Julie gathered that it would be better not to ask any more questions.  
"Alright, thanks I'll tell Becky" JJ nodded at the defender who walked further up the isle to tell the others 

"Becky" She whispered, not wanting to wake the other passengers "Broon" she shook her shoulder making her groan slightly  
"What" the captain said opening her eyes slightly  
"We are 30 minutes away from landing put your mask on" JJ grabbed hers from the seat pocket in front of her and wrapped it around her head.  
"Okay" Becky tried to get her bearings, looking across to the left isle she seen the skies outside the plane. They were a dark shade of blue with a hint of orange as the sun began to rise. The captain reached forward and placed the mask on her face. All she had to do now is get through the landing.

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We are going to be approaching the airport within 10 minutes. Please stow all of your belongings in the overhead bins, if you need assistance please call one of the cabin crew, who will be happy to help" The speakers drowned out any silence that had blessed the Cabin.  
"Okay, let's get these things off" Becky took the mask off  
"I hate those things" JJ made weird face as she took her mask off "do you want me to put it up there" she pointed up at the bins  
"Yes please" Becky handed the blonde her mask to stow away.  
As Julie sat down the seat belt sign switched on and so the panic started for Becky. At this point the captain was sat bolt upright and gripping onto the arms of the chair.  
"You good?" Julie looked over to Broon  
"Yeah just, hate this part" Becky closed her eyes.  
JJ reached for the centre backs clenched hand.  
"It's going to be fine. We will be fine" she held the nervous woman's hand smiling  
"Okay how about we relive that moment-" the blonde stopped her sentence to look around before lowering her tone to a whisper "-that moment where I broke the bed on the first night"  
Becky smiled wide and began to giggle  
"You went straight through it. Then that morning you scared me because it had fallen through again" her giggle grew to a laugh which was joined by JJ's. The laugher was short lived however as the plane hit turbulence on its descent  
"JJ" Becky's grip tightened hard on her hand  
"Becky" the blonde whined as she felt her hand was about to break "Its okay, its a-okay! Tell me all the stupid things I've done"  
"There was that one time you walked into a pull door at that fancy hotel" Becky's smile was laboured as the turbulence continued  
"Yeah that was pretty funny huh? Ohh can you remember in training when tobs was messing around with Christen and walked into the goal posts"  
The nervous defender nodded and smiled  
"I can think of a few dumb things you have done though"  
As the words fell out of Julie's mouth the planes wheels hit the ground with a screech.  
Becky's eyes squinted shut her breathing increasing  
"It's okay, it's okay, we are good, we are here" the blonde attempted to comfort her captain as the plane hurtled down the run way before coming to a halt

"Ladies and Gentleman, this is your Captain speaking. I'd like to welcome you to the beautiful Atearoa, New Zealand. We have arrived slightly ahead of schedule. The local time is 7.10 AM and the weather in Auckland is shaping up to be a wonderful hot summers day. I hope you have enjoyed your travel, thank you for Flying with Air Canada."  
As the team hustled their things together, Julie was looking forward to spending time with her team mates, not having to worry about anything other than the Job in front of her. She doesn't want another petty injury like she had in Canada. This was a clean slate for the Series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a bit flat but I promise it will start to build :) working on the New Zealand Chapters now!!


	7. New Zealand-Week 2, Day 1: Settling In

The team finally arrived in New Zealand. They had been traveling for around 18 Hours when they finally got to their accommodation. 

Ali paced the room as JJ got changed into her shorts and singlet   
"Ali, what are you looking for?"  
"My sun glasses" The defender spun around on the spot "I swear I just had them"   
Julie started to giggle as the confused Krieger just stared at her  
"Kriegs, they are on your head honey" She slid her flip flops onto her feet as Ali frantically started tapping her head  
"Oh you're kidding" she began to laugh "That's hilarious. I'm going to blame it on the Jet lag"   
"Yeah okay" JJ said sarcastically as she held the door for Ali.

As the two approached the pool, they were taken back by how beautiful the view was. Looking out and down onto the beach, the women were counting their lucky stars. Or they would be if they were here on Vacation. The pool was as clear as glass and the weather was amazing. It might only be one day, but it was one day that JJ was going to make the most of.

"This is so pretty" Ali walked toward the barrier that looked down onto the beach  
"I can't believe this place" JJ raised her shades up to admire the view. After the two standing there for a few moments it suddenly dawned on them both   
"Tan Time?"  
"Tan Time?"   
The two defenders said simultaneously which sent them into a fit of giggles  
"Gurll you know me too well" Krieger joked and walked over to a set of Two Lounge chairs.  
"These should do nicely"   
The pair set their towels down and stripped off to their bikinis to soak up the summer sun. This had already been a good start over for JJ.  
***  
Ashlyn stood outside the door and knocked repeatedly  
"Ashlyn, quit it" Alex poked her arm "Well, what? They might not hear me?"  
"Seriously?" Alex narrowed her eyes with a sarcastic smile. Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders in self defence from the look but the two flinched when the door swung open.   
"Hey" Alyssa rubbed her eyes "You guys okay?"  
"Yeah was wondering if you and Becky wanted to come to the pool?" Ashlyn tried to peak over the other goalkeepers shoulder into the dark room  
"Yeah I'll meet you down there and I'll ask Becky now"   
"Okay well see you there"  
The door closed and Harris and Morgan started to make their way down the hallway when Alex started giggling to herself   
"What?" The blonde smiled, opening the door to the stairwell  
"You know Becky is going to be in such a bad mood if you woke her right?" Alex followed behind her  
"Ahh it's fine. Broon loves me" the goalkeeper boasted as they entered the lobby  
"You mean she loves Ali" Alex raised her brow  
"Which means she loves me" Ash concluded "duh?" She turned to make a face at Alex as they made their way out back to the pool area.   
***  
"Hey Becky" the centre back felt a tapping on her calf.  
"Huh?" She groaned half asleep.  
"Some of the girls are headed down to the pool to wake up a bit, you coming?"   
"Yeah, maybe" she waved her arm in dismissal.   
"Come on" Alyssa grabbed her arm and sat her upright. "You need to acclimatise"  
The centre back sat upright with her eyes slightly open until the Goalkeeper decided to open the blinds to the bedroom, to which the defender squinted her eyes shut and whined.   
"Meet you down there" Alyssa grabbed the extra room key and left. Becky was not okay, she was so tired, she hadn't been hit this hard with Jet lag since her early days with the National team.   
***  
Becky made her way down the short corridor to the lobby when she caught a glance of Dahlkemper and Horan disappearing into the other side of the hotel, giggling uncontrollably. Becky wondered what was going on, the two had complete different roles on the field and almost polar opposites personalities. Trying to understand how the two were suddenly so close, the captains thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Tobin. Who was, as Tobin does, strutting around with a snap back on and sun glasses.  
"S'up Broon" the playmaker could see the serious facial expressions as she passed Becky.  
"Hey tobs" the captain snapped out of it  
"You heading outside" Tobin walked towards the glass double doors that led out to the pool areas  
"Yeah, lyss, ash and Alex are already out there I think"  
Becky walked along side her  
"Yeah think JJ and Ali are out there too" Tobin said, holding the door for her captain  
"JJ is out here too?"  
"Yeah she's over there" the brunette pointed over towards the pool where the others sat. Ali and JJ on the loungers and Alex, Ashlyn and Alyssa on the table and chairs.  
Ali started waving as soon as she caught sight of the two women  
"Heyyyyy!"   
Becky smiled and waved back sluggishly. Clueless to how Ali was so energised.  
"Sup guys" Tobin said as they approached the group, she sat next to Alex, as Becky sat down the other side of Ashlyn.   
"Becky you seem bummed" Ashlyn tapped the defender on the shoulder  
"Nah I'm just tired. Really, really tired" Becky smiled weakly  
"Awww Broons got some Jet Lag blues" Alex giggled  
"throw back to way back when for you then Broon" Ali joined in  
"Yeah, I never suffered as bad as Kelley though" She let out a slight chuckle  
"Where is Kells anyway" Alyssa piped up  
"Not sure" Ashlyn frowned.  
"Who's she rooming with?" Alex added  
"Christen" the motionless JJ suddenly sat up, and looked over to the others  
"How do you know that?" Tobin frowned  
"I uh-" JJ suddenly realised she shouldn't have seen everyone's room placements. Looking over to Becky, she gave her the 'look'. It was the 'back me up' look.  
"Didn't you overhear Kelley say about it on the bus here?" Becky thought on her feet  
"Oh yeah, totally"   
Ali raised an eyebrow, as the others gullibility shone through as they just nodded.   
"What about you Jules, you have been quiet" Alex looked over to the blonde defender  
"Yeah I'm good" She nodded laying back on her lounger. As separate conversations broke out, JJ placed her earphones in. She wanted to drift away in her own little world.   
It didn't go unnoticed, Becky could see something was up. It was unlike JJ to withdraw from conversation like that. She knew something had happened but was sure the young defender would come forward when she was comfortable.


	8. New Zealand-Week 2, Day 2: Team Bonding

"Hey everybody can I get your attention please!" A mans voice battled with the loud noise of 20 women in one small room. "Welcome to the haunted house experience! I'm going to be your guide, although the only thing I'm going to be guiding you to is the front door. After that you're on your own" the man smiled out into the group of stone faced women, his attempt at humour had failed, miserably. "I have your pairings right here so I'm going to start"   
"Ya do that honey" Carli called out, earning a small wave of sniggering from the group and a quick nudge from Becky.  
"First pair: Harris and Kregga"  
"Krieger" Ali put her hand up and a couple of the women chuckled at the defenders sass.  
"Next is, Press and Heath." The two smiled at each other as the man began to call the names out  
"Sonnett and Brian. Naeher and Short. Mewis and Williams. O'Hara and Morgan. Pugh and Dunn. Rapinoe and Lloyd. Horan and ..." the man squinted at the paper in his hand.   
"Dahlkemper" Abby finished for him, again the room laughed at the mans ignorance.   
"The final two are Johnston and Sa..Sau-"  
"Sauerbrunn" Becky smiled, watching this man try to host was equal to torture.  
Pair by pair the women were led toward the entrance. Julie had insisted on being the last pair in and Becky agreed. She wanted to catch up with the others and laugh at them. Especially since Crystal and Mal had just gone in before them. 

"Bye ladies" the guide pointed toward a pitch black hallway.  
JJ approached it with Becky closely behind. Suddenly Julie stopped in her tracks and Broon bumped into her back making her flinch and spin around.  
"Hoooly shit don't do that" JJ poked the other defenders chest  
"You stopped dead. You gave me a heart attack"  
"For that you go first" JJ stepped aside and motioned toward the hallway  
"Hell no, you go first"  
"Are you kidding me? It's only fair. I've already been scared"  
"I have t-" the twos bickering was cut short by a god awful screech  coming from the entrance and the lights cut out. As the pair looked over, silence fell upon the room. JJs heart pounded, although she knew it was fake, it was still pretty terrifying. She searched around her to try and find her partner. Suddenly reaching out she felt something  
"Becky" Julie grabbed the defenders arm. "Broon what do we do"   
"I don't know" a voice came from the other side of the room.   
"What was that?"  
"What was what?"   
"Where the heck are you"  
The lights flickered back on and Julie faced Becky, who was standing in the corner of the room, wide eyed with a look of slight humour and terror.   
Almost in slow motion JJ looked at who she was holding  
"Oh no no no no no" she backed away. Seeing that she was holding some actor dressed as a clown.   
"Let's just get down the damn hallway.." The blonde grabbed the other defender from the corner and led them down the hallway.  
Practically dragging her captain behind her stumbling into the next room.   
The room was dark and its walls painted black. There was so doors apart from the entrance they had just came through.  
"Where do we go now" JJ looked around  
"There's writing on the mirror" Becky sceptically walked up to the mirror that had smudged writing.   
"What does it even say" Julie squinted as she stood next to Becky. Out of no where the wall to closest to Becky slammed open, warranting a scream from JJ and before she knew it she was being used as a human shield by the Blonde. A zombie looking actor stormed through with an axe in his hand, approaching the two scared women.  
"Becky!!! Do something!!"   
"The hell do you want me to do!!" The captain froze for a quick second before she grabbed the blondes arm and pulled her to the other side of the room, manoeuvring around the creepy guy and over the to hole in the wall he just created.   
Stumbling through the walk way that led to the next room. Becky flinched and crouched down when she heard yet another screech.  
"Was that you?" Becky whispered  
"No" Julie held her arm tight crouching next to her  
"Where di-"  
"Ohhh my goddd!!!" Another voice screamed as it came toward them. Frightened, Becky went to run back into the last room but slipped on the wet floor, pushing both her an JJ into a heap in the middle of the corridor. Becky suddenly felt something solid hit her back accompanied by a small shriek before hearing a large thud in-front of her.  
"Oh Shit!" JJ said, trapped beneath her captain she could see what Becky couldn't. "Crystal, are you okay?" She started giggling reaching over to the downed forward.  
"Yeah, I'm good. Just some guy chasing me" she brushed her self off and stood up with help from Becky.  
"Sorry about that, you scared the living daylights outta us"   
"No worries" Crystal laughed with the two women.  
"Where's Mal?" JJ giggled as the three made their way into the next room where Crystal had just ran from  
"She's outta here, it's only 3 rooms long this is the last one"  
"Okay where's the door" Becky was eager to get out of this place, it had been funny but she needed some chill time after all that screaming.  
"Found it" JJ called from the other side of the room opening a door and walking through it, closely followed by Dunn and Becky.  
They were greeted by the other women laughing and cheering. They had been watching them on the big screens. Maybe going last wasn't such a great idea after all. But either way it had been a good distraction for JJ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This steers away a bit from the story line but hope you guys enjoy it either way :)


	9. New Zealand-Week 2, Day 3: The Captains Arm Band

"Holy shit" Kelley quivered as she lowered herself into the ice bath.  
"Cold?" Ali laughed  
"It's freezing" Becky laughed as Kelley let out a look of shock on her face when she finally sat in the bath "would much rather be outside in the pool right now"  
"Sauerbrunn!" Carli called from the entrance making the three jump slightly "Jill wants us, hurry up"    
"Business calls" Becky raised her eyebrows, unsure to why Carli had been so sharp with her lately.  
Jumping out of the bath and wrapping a towel around her torso, the captain made her way to the changing rooms to get changed when Carli appeared for yet another time  
"Becky, come on what's taking so long?" Carli snarled at the other captain  
"Carli I'm getting changed I can't go any faster?" Becky shrugged, not appreciating the mid fielders tone with her.   
Carli rolled her eyes and sighed with attitude, crossing her arms and leaning against one of the lockers.  
"You know what" The centre back frowned, she wasn't about to stand here and take attitude of Carli like this. "What is your problem?"  
"Problem? I haven't got a problem?" The dark haired woman threw back.  
"Yeah, you have" Becky scoffed pulling on her t-shirt  
"You, taking forever is the problem" Carli shook her head.  
"The meeting with Jill isn't scheduled for another half hour" she pulled her shorts on and slipped her feet into her shoes "I have plenty of time" the defender grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder "But I know why you have a stick up your ass..." she approached Carli, who still leaned against the locker, her attitude still showing. "I got the Captains arm band in Canada, you can't accept that, can you?" Becky walked past the other woman and out of the changing rooms, quickly followed by a raging Carli, she knew that Becky was right in what she was saying. Carli was infuriated by the fact Becky was given the armband over her. The midfielder had been there for the team, showed up in the last dying minutes for the team, she had been the rock.   
"Say why you get it and not me" Carli snarled as she caught up with the centre back in the stairwell.   
"Because of how your acting now Carli. You need to show her you have the maturity to lead the team. By you reacting like this" Becky let out a sigh and shook her head "doesn't look good"   
"What do you know" Carli let out sarcastically. Becky just raised her eyebrows and took a deep breath. She knew the mid fielder would get over it soon enough, but for now they both needed to focus for their meeting with the coaches...

Jill waltzed in 10 minutes late as usual. Normally it would go unnoticed but with the tensions running between Becky and Carli it was an awkward wait for the two captains.   
"Sorry I'm late" Jill hurried to sit down with the women. "Alright girls, what's the latest?" She settled back in her chair.  
Carli and Becky shot a look at each other, unsure on who should speak first.  
"Everything's good on recovery end of things, from what I can tell, everyone who was in the gym today was in the pool area straight after" Becky jumped right into things, leaning into the table, trying to shake of the stone cold look Carli gave her as she began to speak.  
"Carli? What's it like up front?" Jill turned her attention to the mid fielder.  
"Uhh" Carli sighed, scratching the side of her head "Good. Horan seems to be doing really well, so is Mewis. Mal, Alex, Tobin, Pinoe, they are all linking up which looks promising from player point of view"   
"Great, looking forward to our field session tomorrow. You can feedback to the forwards that we will be looking at our work in the box any way, how to solve that pressure without sending risky passes back to our Back line." Jill then switched her focus back to Becky "speaking of the back line - how's JJs Leg? She cope well today?"   
"She's doing okay, pushing through. According to Ali she has been following the recovery process to the letter. She has been a bit quiet but I think it's just Jet lag, she should be adjusted by Game Day"   
"And Kelley? I know her and Christen were suffering with the traveling"  
"Kelley is recovered now, she done well in the gym earlier, Christen - I haven't seen much of her myself but-" Becky looked over to Carli prompting her to speak. She was greeted by the stone cold look of the mid fielder once more.  
"Christen is good. Same and Kelley - she's recovered well" she bluntly put.   
"Alright cool, just wanted that catch up with you guys" Jill smiled "Becky you can go"   
The centre back nodded and gathered her stuff before standing up. As she made her way to the door she tapped Carli's shoulder.   
"Keep in mind what I said earlier"   
Carli remained motionless in the chair as Jill bounced her eyes between the two women, observing their strange behaviour.   
As Becky left the room she hoped that Jill wouldn't tell Carli that she wasn't going to captain in New Zealand but at the same time, she never thought Carli was ready for it. She was too harsh on her self, she was a strong and vocal leader for sure but she needed to have belief in her own play before she could handle the captaincy.  
Only time would tell whether Carli would get over it.


	10. New Zealand-Week 2, Day 4: Sometimes you find out in the worst ways

Scanning the room for a seat, Becky saw a spare chair next to JJ and she practically pounced on it. The blonde defender was sitting on her own facing away from the rest of the dining room. She had been sitting with Alyssa and Christen but they had just left, it could be the perfect time for Becky to see why the normally very vocal Julie was being so quiet. Moving as quickly as possible, manoeuvring her way past the hyper Kelley and Mal she managed to get to the seat she wanted.   
"Hey Jules" The centre back laid her plate down on the table and sat down  
"Oh Hey broon" Her voice sounded a bit deflated  
"You okay?" Becky started to dig into her meal.  
"Yeah" the blonde nodded before taking another mouthful of her food. The experience in Becky told her that there was definitely something up with Julie. But then again it wouldn't take an expert to know that JJ wasn't herself. Should she just have the confidence that the blonde would admit what was bothering her in time, or does she need someone to prompt her to speak about it. Becky needed to know more, she wanted to know more. Seeing JJ like this wasnt at all comforting.  
"You were quiet out on the field today" Becky tried to drop it in a casual question   
"Was I?" Julie was a bit to complacent for the captains liking. This was very out of character for the young player.  
"Yeah, normally the only voice I can hear" Becky added  
"Maybe other people were louder, or just a bit better. Probably both" the defender took the last mouthful of food that was left on her plate "sometimes we find it out in the worst ways" The blonde stood up and picked up her plate "see you later broon" she tapped her captain on the shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. She wanted to just pull her into a hug. That's what she needed right now. Someone to put their arms around her and tell her it's okay and that she was enough. The pressure was building and for her, the stakes were getting higher. She wanted to handle herself, she needed to get her emotions under control and in check.  
Becky sat there a bit bewildered to what Julie had just said. She knew that her statement was aimed, but at who and for what? She wanted to help Julie but it was going to be a lot harder that she initially thought. 

*****

"Hey Ali!" Becky called from down the hallway  
"You okay Broon?" Ali walked towards the Centre back who had heard the defenders voice as she was leaving Ash's room.  
"Yeah, I'm worried about JJ" Becky lowered her voice as Ali got closer.  
"Yeah, she has been quiet" Ali confirmed  
"Do you know why?"   
"No idea, she was a little quiet when we first got here, I just assumed she was tired" Ali frowned  
"I think something has happened. It's making her second guess her self"  
"You want me to find out?" Ali arched an eyebrow, her inner FBI instincts that every woman has kicking in.  
"Without making her uncomfortable, Yeah. But if she doesn't want to share don't make her"   
"Broooon" Ali waved her hand "it's me remember" the right back said confidently smiling  
"That's what I'm worried about" Becky chuckled, a slight look of worry on her face  
"Shut up" Ali playfully hit the captain on her shoulder "I will figure it out and get back to you" she started to walk away down the hall to her own room  
"Thank you" Becky was worried at what Ali would do or say but maybe Julie would feel more comfortable saying what was going on to Ali rather than her captain. Although with the two of them being so close, she would hope that it wouldn't be the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment below and let me know what you think :)


	11. New Zealand-Week 2, Day 5: Field Training

"Anything?" Becky hurried behind Ali, startling her slightly. It was the end of the training session and it had gone super quiet, she didn't realise that Becky was still out on the field.  
"Oh gosh broon you scared me" The brunette chuckled, turning to see a worried look across her captains face "No she's been like a brick wall"   
"Tsk" Becky cracked her head slightly "we're missing something"  
"Yeah, maybe she's just not feeling this tour? Being away from Zach for so long.. I know if I would be away from Ash-A-aaanyone that was signif" Becky cocked her eyebrow as the right back started to bumble on her words "figanantass-yah know" Ali tried to play it cool with her trade mark smile and a shrug.  
"I'm not sure what you just said there but okay, I'll take your word for it" Becky smirked  
"Hey no making fun of my Accent now Broon, nur weil ich mehr Sprachen kann als du" The right wing finished her sentence in her thick German accent  
"I'm going to assume you just said 'Becky you're so amazing and that I'm you're most favourite person in the world" the centre back bantered as the right back swung her arm around her  
"We will find out what's going on, just give time, you know?" Ali reassured her  
"Yeah, just don't want her blowing her chances, we both know how unpredictable the management can be" Becky sighed.

 

Julie packed her boots into her kit bag and glanced up onto the field. She watched as Ali and Becky laughed, her body froze as her stomach warmed. Seeing the twos friendship would be refreshing for anyone, their laughs were contagious, too good not to hear. Julie knew that Ali knew that something was up, but the embarrassment of saying anything was too much. She didn't know how to explain it because she didn't know where she stands with everything her self. Was she getting in her own head? She couldn't be. Her play isn't being affected. Or was it? The injury in Canada, was it mental? Could she have pushed through it? Did she just want Becky's attention, or anyone's attention?   
"Hey JJ!" The blondes thoughts were interrupted "Tell Zach good luck!" It was Kelley.  
"Sure, will do Kells" She smiled but brought her attention back down to her hands that were shaking. "Damn it.." she said under her breath  
"You good?" Carli bluntly asked looking down at the blonde as she past  
"Uh, yeah I'm fine." Julie quickly crouched down to put her shoes on before standing up and rushing to get to the van. By this point Ali and Becky had made it to the sideline where the benches were.   
"Hey" Becky acknowledged JJ, who just smiled weakly in response. Becky kept her eyesight on the troubled JJ as she walked to the van.   
"And you say she's the best we have right now" Carli scoffed as she walked past Becky, brushing her shoulder slightly.   
But Becky was not phased by Carlis comment. Julie was one of the best centre backs she had ever played with. She wouldn't doubt her for a second, no matter what was going on...


	12. New Zealand-Week 2, Day 6: Time and Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! Another chapter coming soon!

Julie sat quietly in the corner of the changing room, folding her kit and placing it in her bag. She started to get her things for the shower, as the others celebrated their second series win. JJ was normally the heart of the celebrations, her, Pinoe, Ali, Ash were usually the loudest voices in the chants but not today.  
Julie rinsed her face under the shower head, washing her body before her hair. Appearing back into the changing room everyone had seemed to have simmered down, majority of the girls had headed to the showers only Becky, Kelley, Tobin and Christen remained.  
Becky waited until the other three had disappeared before approaching JJ  
"Hey" She calmly walked over and brought her hand over the shoulder of the blonde  
"Hey" JJs voice was flat as she pulled on her shirt  
"What's going on? You're not yourself" Becky's face was riddled with concern  
"I don't wanna talk about it" JJ shook her head and turned back towards her kit bag, tying her hair up.  
"Julie I-"  
"-Becky please" The blonde held up her hand "there's a time and place, and now isn't the time nor the place to do this" Her voice was a tad shaky, She collected her things.  
"Alright, you're right I'm sorry...But thought you should know, you played good today..." She retreated back to her own locker and silence fell upon the room.   
The blonde picked up her bag and strolled past Becky to the entrance of the changing rooms. All Becky wanted to do was help.  
"Hey" The captain called and gained the attention of JJ  
"Captain or not, I'm always here okay? If you need a hug, talk or even a Harry Potter pun just-"  
JJ stopped in her tracks letting out a weak smile as she turned towards Becky "Are you Sirius?"  
"DEAD Sirius" Becky smirked, slightly relieved when she seen Julie's face light up with some banter. In all honesty she thought Julie was going to put her down again  
"Ooh too far" JJ turned to walk out the door a complacent smile on her face.  
"Hey there's nothing Ron with my puns okay" Becky frowned, a playful look on her face, hoping to continue the banter.  
"They are redikkulus" Julie looked back, shaking her head, a gentle smile lifting her faeatures, before disappearing behind the door.  
Becky stood there playing shirt in hand, smile still apparent on her face as she looked down at her shirt, taking a deep breath in. Her chest felt heavy but her heart beat was light - it was just goofy banter - right?  
"You good" a firm voice came from the other side of the room. Becky turned to the voice that had startled her, it was Carli.  
"Yeah I'm good" The centre back turned her attention back to what she was doing previous to speaking to JJ and collected her things and headed for the shower.  
"Huh" Carli nodded with a frown, moving toward her own kit bag. "You know she's a ticking time bomb right now?"  
"What?" Becky frowned and stopped in her tracks  
"She's going to be a problem and you're blind to it" Carli shrugged "Jill's going to be sorry"  
"Oh Carli get over yourself, JJ is solid" Becky went to walk away but was halted by Carli's aggressive tone.  
"She's like a Zombie! Her focus is not here right now!" Carli squared up to the captain  
"I disagree, Julie may have some stuff going on right now but that's not to say she doesn't show up during games" Becky dropped her things as threw back calmly but didn't back down physically.  
"We conceived a goal today and guess who didn't make the tackle" Carli poked at Becky's chest.  
"Watch yourself Carli" Becky said firmly. Ali and Kelley appeared from the shower rooms and froze at the tense debate they just walked into  
"Ju-lie John-ston" As Carli poked her for the final time, Becky shoved her and the taller woman stumbled backwards over the loose bag on the floor and smashed into the lockers. Lloyd's face was shook.  
"I tell you who didn't make the tackle" Becky closed the space and slammed her hand against the locker, prompting Ali and Kelley to rush over to the two captains. "You, and I don't know what world you're in right now but we won tonight - 3-1 " Becky scowled.  
"Hey hey hey" Ali calmly but firmly pushed Becky back.  
"What the hell guys?" Kelley questioned slightly nervous but Ali shook her head at the other defender. Becky grabbed her stuff off the floor and headed into the shower block while Carli quickly skittishly gathered her things and headed to the bus.  
"I've never seen Carli shook like that" Kelley sighed as she dried her self off  
"I've never seen Becky as angry as that" Ali answered and the two shared a look.

***************

Julie walked down the corridor, a happy glow on her face after the banter she just had. She thought back to the way Ali and Becky were laughing yesterday and began to realise how special her friendship with these women were. Everyone had become so close, all JJ had to do was find the courage to confide in them. Her chest that felt light when she left the changing room now fell heavy again with the thought of everything going on. She needed to sort it out.


End file.
